Mutti Prussia
by CrazedOnigiri
Summary: Ludwig is sick and Prussia rescues him from the tortures of school. Motherly!Prussia (Not nyo) Young!Germany Gakuen/AU It's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! My computer has no Internet, so I may post this way after the fact. Either way, this is my first Au/Gakuen. I was inspired by something my friend said at school when she was sick. So this is dedicated to Gilbird Piyo Hope you don't meet your terrible demise this year.**

**Note: They are in middle school, this gives me an opportunity to let Germany act more immature. Ain't i a little stinker? **

**Also I believe Germania to be their Vati, so don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, unless I'm in my dreams, I know I'm not because there are no Flying Mint bunnies, and I'm not married to Amaimon. :(**

Ludwig moaned and let his head hit the desk in front of him. It didn't help his head ache at all, he didn't care. He felt terrible and the dull pain he got from impact some what distracted him. It was only second period and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Much to his relief, the bell rang, he could get out of this class full of loud annoying people. He hated having maths with Arthur and Francis.

He hurried out of the class room and was greeted by Feliciano. "Ve~. Luddy!"

The blond groaned again. He liked the Italian in front of him, he just didn't have enough stamina to be dealing with him right now. "Ja, hi Feli,"

The brunet tilted his head to the side, letting his one odd hair bounce. "What's wrong. You don't seem to good."

Ludwig raised a hand to his temple, a futile attempt to sooth his headache. "Ja, I'm not feeling so good." He wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Gingerly, Feliciano put a hand on the taller's forehead. "Ve~ You fell hot. You should go home."

He nodded. "I'll text mien Vater next period."

~oOo~

Ludwig walked down to the front office, glad he didn't have to endure another period of torture. He was glad his Vati had agreed to pick him up. He usually wasn't so lenient about things like this. His usual response would be 'Man up, do you expect to get good grades by skipping class for such a trivial thing?!'

When he go there, he was quite surprised. Instead of his Vati standing there, it was his older brother, Gilbert.

"Hey Bruder!" The albino started yelling cross the hall, surely disrupting classes.

"What are you doing here? Are you looking for your boyfriend?"

"Nien. I'm only his babysitter, just cause he kissed my doesn't mean we're together. That make me a pedo, I'm like, 10 years oldert than him."

The German rolled his eyes. "So why are you here?" He already knew the answer, but some part of him dreaded it so much, it wanted to change the truth.

"To pick you up. Vati is at work and I had nothing else to do."

Ludwig coughed violently into his arm. "Fine, let's just go."

The older shrugged and lead the way to the car.

~oOo~

Ludwig lay on the couch and moaned. He picked up a tissue and blew his nose for what seemed the thousandth time.

Suddenly his phone beeped. He looked at the screen and sighed. A reminder to train for track came up,. He got up to go meet the surprisingly fast Italian.

When the German got to the kitchen, he saw his older brother mopping. "Ummm. What are you doing?"

Red eyes met blue for a moment as the elder was taken aback that his younger brother had gotten up. "Mopping. The dogs came running through here all mudd. I could ask you the same thing."

Ludwig leaned against the wall, feeling slightly dizzy and nauscious. "I have training with Feliciano."

The albino 'tutted'. "I don't think so. Don't exhert yourself when your sick."

"If I don't make the team, Vater won't buy me a car when I turn 16."

"You can hardly stand, let alone run." He gestured to the boy's stance.

"I'm going." He turned to leave when a pale hand grabbed him.

"You say you're fine? Then beat me down the road." Before Ludwig had a chance to react his brother was out the door. The blond tore after him.

He kept pace for half way before slowing. The congestion in his throat caused him to collapse from axygen deprevation. He shakily got to his hands and knees and wretched on the side of the street.

Mean while, the so called awesome man had made it to the end of the road and laughed his signaturr laugh in victory. Then he looked back to spot the slow boy. When he saw the sight, his ruby eyes grew large as he rushed back to help the fallen boy.

He half carried him back to the house. "Imagin what would have happened if you tried to keep up with that insane Italian?" Ludwig just moaned in response.

When t hey got back to their place, the blond resumed his spot on the couch. The white haired man leane dover and kissed his forehead. "I told you you were sick."

Of caurse Ludwig didn't har, he was unconcious the second his head found soft relief.

**Oh my, that was craptastic. HAlf way through, I stopped for a few days. Well, it turns out my style differs slightly day to day. Also, I had time to contemplate the whole Prussia and his younger boyfriend thing. It's PruCan, but I didn't explain. Gilbird Piyo thinks that PruCan isn't right because Prussia is the baby sitter and that would be pedophilia. Now I have to write a matching fanfic to explain the back story of the mentioned PruCan.**

**Either way, review, or I'll make you becom one with mother Russia, unless you are an Ivan fan, then youwill become one with Belarus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little Gilbirdy told me you guys wanted more. Well, to be honest, I have no idea what I'm writing, so may be short, or my Muse may grow and it may be really long, could be amazing, and could make you want to tear your eyes out of their sockets. No promises, though if worse comes to worse, I'll delete it. One thing for sure is that I will end it in a way that there is no need for more but there is room, kind of like dessert, no one needs it, but you always have to.**

**Without further ado, a story that's based of something I don't have; sounds like marriage….**

The door to the Beilschmidts' opened suddenly revealing a tall, blond man with brilliant blue eyes. He walked into the kitchen and was met with his son, a surprise. "Gilbert, what are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Red orbs rolled, "I told you I got fired by that stingy Austrian," He imitated his former employer's voice, "Gilbert, due to economy issues, we can't afford to pay you for whatever 'work' you do," He included the air quotes around the word work.

"You haven't gotten a new job? That was a moth ago."

"How do think 'fired for not being paid for doing nothing.' Looks on my résumé?"

"Well if you actually accomplished something people wouldn't notice it." Gilbert raised a finger as if to make a point but was cut off, "Being 'awesome' isn't an accomplishment."

Gilbert scowled but it looked more like a pout, just showing how immature he was. "Either way, why are you home, its 3" as if his father couldn't read a clock.

"I forgot my phone, this is the soonest I could get here." Quickly the albino tossed the elder's phone to him, which he gracefully caught. The blond quickly checked to make sure he didn't miss any important calls or texts for work. To his surprise he saw a text from his youngest son asking to come home due to illness.

"Hey, this text says it's been responded to. What did you say?" A demand, not a question.

Gilbert paled mentally, not visibly due to his pale skin. He bet he knew how his father would react if he told him he got Luddy out of school. Something their father greatly disapproved of unless you were dying or vomiting uncontrollably. "I told Luddy what I felt appropriate for the situation."

The man took this as a sign of responsibility and assumed that he told Ludwig to stay at school and resume his studies. He shrugged and started walking out the door when he spotted Ludwig asleep on the couch. He glanced at his watch despite being told the time only a few minutes ago.

"Shouldn't you be a track practice Ludwig?" His deep rumbly voice awoke the sleeping boy.

"No, I mean yes sir, but…" he stumbled over his words, not fully understanding the situation. He didn't know their Vater hadn't premised him out of school, he trusted Gilbert completely, plus he wasn't in his right mind.

"Spit it out already." He spat out angrily, crossing his arms. A suspicion crawled into his mind as he caught onto the situation.

"I'm sick." Ludwig said this as if it was common knowledge and it explained everything.

A quizzical look is what he got in return. "I already tried running, Vater, I can't breathe and I end up puking."

"Just walk." Again, stated as if it were common knowledge.

The younger blond got up, no use in arguing with the stubborn man. Prussia stepped in front of the man, "He's sick."

"He can speak for himself, and he has. The information you have supplied is none."

"I won't let you take him to track. He can't do anything but rest right now, Vati."

"Gilbert, you're being ridiculous, now move."

He tried to go around him, but was again blocked. "No. He stays here." A look of seriousness that was rarely found in him was present.

"Fine, only because I have to get back to work." He left, still frowning. He would bring it up later.

Gilbert turned to his younger brother after their father figure left, "Rest," still dead serious.

Ludwig immediately complied and lay back down, still tired.

Gilbert sighed; he didn't like being strict like their father, but the man was going to work his poor baby brother dead at that rate.

Still slightly upset, he left to go clean something, though the house was already pretty clean, but you never know. It suddenly seemed like a great time to dust the ceiling and polish all the banisters. Maybe attend to the non-existent dust bunnies in the air vent, those air vents wer just filthy, or at least in his mind.

He could still remember having to do archery when he felt like a piece of crap jumped out of the airplane without a parachute, an absolutely horrible experience. Because he was sick, he couldn't perform to his best ability, which in turn re-angered his father. If only he had someone to look out for him then.

Well, he wouldn't let his dear little brother suffer the same thing, even if he had to be strict, with his father no less.

"Bruder?" He heard a small, almost pitiful voice from the couch; he turned and looked at his half asleep sibling. He laughed inwardly as his usually neat and perfect hair was mussed from sleep. "Thanks for standing up for me. I don't know what I'd have done if he made me go."

Gilbert nodded curtly, "I have an idea, it's not pleasant, be glad you didn't have to go through with it. Just be grateful you have an awesome older brother like me." He beamed a cocky smile, maybe it wasn't too bad to be stubborn for someone every once in a while. Still, he went on his way with the cleaning, ignoring the air vents.

**I promised myself I wouldn't write the AN until I reached 1000 words, I reached it on the dot, though I had to add in unimportant words and descriptions. Well? Let me explain their Vati, it'd Germania, no Idea what to name him though… so he remains faceless. Prussia calls him Vati, essentially daddy, and Germany Vater, that one's a little more self explanatory. Either way, I can't help but see Prussia as kid like on the outside, kind of like how China says aru to act cute even though he is a grown man, and a skilled wok fighter. Review?**


End file.
